


Flare

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, prelude to first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Swerve gave a crooked grin. “You make it sound like you’re asking me on some sort of date.”“And what if I was?” Skids took a sip of his drink, determined to savor this one.“I’d say you had too much to drink.”





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

> another for a prompt on my tumblr.

“Hello,” said Skids, sliding into his usual spot - the far end corner of the bar; farthest away from where the noisier patrons tended to mingle. The lights didn’t work quite as well here, encasing the few stools centered around dim in shadows. It was a cozy area, with an intimacy that wasn’t lost on Skids. His voice just carried over the growing din of the bar. It was early in the night, but a bawdy crowd was just beginning to take form on the other side - worlds away, in Skids’ opinion.

Swerve had not noticed Skids’ entrance, too busy rifling through empty engex bottles behind the bar. He heard Skids easily enough, however, his audios finely tuned to pick apart ruckus like any skilled bartender. He beamed at Skids, eagerly abandoning his task to meet him near his seat. “Hey, Skids!”

Before Skids could sit, there was a glass in front of him, filled with his favorite engex. He grinned, the easy familiarity sitting warmly within his spark. He savored his first sip, enjoying the smooth fire settling in his tanks. It loosened his tongue in a pleasant manner, overtaking the nerves that had begun to settle around his mouth.

“So, uh, you wanna hang out at the oil reservoir after this?” Skids gestured around the bar, a bit too wide, but his meaning was caught all the same.

Swerve, who was never one to stay idle while working, seemed to have taken special interesting in a conveniently stubborn stain near Skid’s elbow. He worked at it slowly with long swipes of his cloth. He paused in his work, shooting Skids a baleful grin. “Isn’t that what we always do?”

“Yes, ah,” Skids stuttered. He took another long sip of engex, feeling his shoulders relax marginally. “I have a picnic setup.”

“Well, I’m never one to turn down free fuel.” Swerve chuckled. “What’s the occasion?”

Skids finished his drink. Swerve refilled it quickly and there was a brief refrain where gratitude was exchanged. He took a sip, just to be sure it was still satisfactory, to which his conclusion was that it was even better. Swerve leaned on the counter, task laid abandoned as he graciously gave over his full attention to the conversation. Skids shot him a dopey grin.

“Just wanted to do something special, for the two of us, you know?” Skids finished his drink again. He had a brief thought that he should slow down, but then his cup was filled again and it was forgotten.

Swerve gave a crooked grin. “You make it sound like you’re asking me on some sort of date.”

“And what if I was?” Skids took a sip of his drink, determined to savor this one.

“I’d say you had too much to drink.”

There was just enough of a sardonic undercut to Swerve’s words for Skids to feel genuine offense. He expressed it with a grimace and a pointed sip. He could admit to many nights in which he had gotten carried away, several of which Swerve had bore witness to, but this was far from one of them. Only the beginnings of a pleasant buzz cradled him. He took another sip just for good measure.

Skids grinned wolfishly over his half finished glass. “You should know me better than that.”

A stuttered laugh escaped from Swerve. He fiddled with his cloth in a nervous fashion. “You don’t actually want to go on a date with _me_ , right?” Swerve tried to pass it off as a joke, that same stilted laugh staining his words. There was just enough self-deprecation there to leave Skids feeling more than a little sorry for him.

“Yes,” Skids said, sharply. “In fact, I was hoping for multiple dates. Course, wanted to see how you felt about this first one before asking for another so soon.” His finished his drink once again, grinning broadly at Swerve, who was too preoccupied trying to respond to refill his glass. A facet which was probably for the best.

“Well,” Swerve finally managed to breath out. “I would like that - a lot.”

Skids appreciated his flustered appearance, taking a semblance of satisfaction. He laughed to himself, before standing, stretching languidly. He did not miss Swerve careful checking him out when he thought he wasn’t looking. Skids grinned. “Good, then I’ll see you in a few hours. I’m gonna go make sure that everything is absolutely perfect.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at siorca if you’re interested in requesting something!


End file.
